Without You
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Sam Evans was expecting to propose to his girlfriend on New Years Eve before the ball dropped. He wasn't excepting for Quinn Fabray to show up on his doorstep with a boy he had seen in over eight years. What were they doing in Los Angeles and where was the boy's maternal parent? Rewrite of Never Let Me Go. Future fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Without You  
**

Sam Evans was expecting a lot of things to happen when the new year hit. He was excepting to propose to Mercedes, maybe launch a new line of superheros and sci-fi stories. He wasn't excepting Quinn Fabray to show up with a blonde boy he hadn't seen in eight years, especially with the kid stuck in the middle of a custody battle between him (represented by his kid's godmother) and the kid's step-father.

And where is his maternal parent in all of this?

* * *

I do not own glee. Fiyero is the only character I own and he is portrayed in this fic as Dakota Goyo with his appearance similar to that in Real Steel.

Also, this is a rewrite of Never Let Me Go. I don't know if I want to delete that story or let someone adopt it. Feel free to do if you want, just give me the credit for Fiyero please. All I ask, or you can change to anything you want.

Enjoy

* * *

Prologue

New Years Eve

* * *

Sam Evans hummed to himself as he set up the romantic dinner he had planned for him and Mercedes. After five years of dating, he wanted tonight to be perfect. He had cooked a romantic meal for them: candied almonds and strawberry salad with a light vinaigrette, filet Mignon with creamy sauce and for dessert, he had picked up Mercedes' favorite cheesecake from the local bakery: New York Style with raspberry sauce. He patted his pants pocket to feel the mall black box he knew held the ring he had bought just for her.

He actually hoped she said yes. After his other marriage ended, he had decided to pack up and head to LA; it was similar to New York but it left behind the memories he didn't want to remember. Yes there were times where he missed walking up and down Central park, watching children play and striving artists make a living as they sang or played their hearts out, but he also enjoyed LA.

He worked for Marvel, creating new superheroes and his number one hit was Galactic Commander Nathan Evanite. He had rekindled with Mercedes and he was sure that she was the one. And what a perfect time to propose then when the ball was going to drop in a few hours? Sam grinned and went to wash his hands as he got ready.

A knock on the door made him pause and he went to open the door. Mercedes stood on the other side and he grinned, leaning in and kissing her. "Hey," he said after ending the kiss. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she greeted. "So what was all the fuss about to get me over here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He smiled again and pulled her inside.

"Just sit on the couch and I'll be back. Give me three minutes okay?"

"I'll be counting Evans," she challenged.

"Of course."

Rushing into his bedroom, he quickly dressed in his clothes and quickly brushed his hair. He took a deep breath and walked out to find Mercedes has not left her spot. She arose when she noticed him and crossed her arms. "You're a minute late."

"Sorry," he laughed.

"Uh huh," she rolled her eyes playfully.

Sam leaned in to kiss her when the doorbell rang. His brows knitted together in confusion and Mercedes' did as well. "Are you expecting some else?" his girlfriend asked. He shook his head and went to open the door. He found no one there and was about to close the door when a voice rang out.

"Hey!"

It was child's voice. He looked down and found a boy staring up at him. He knew those eyes. The eyes the boy was glaring up at him with were an intense blue, with specks of green and grey muddied around the iris. He had an eyebrow raised, as if examining him and Sam knew that was what he was doing.

"Can he help you little boy?" Mercedes asked. She sounded annoyed, and Sam knew it was because she didn't like children. He never really got around to asking why. The child glared at her and then looked back at Sam, taking in the black thermal shirt, jeans and he wore. Finally he spoke again.

"You look like a nerd."

Sam smiled wryly. "Um how can I help you?"

The child rolled his eyes. "You can help me by-"

"Roe, there you are!" cried a voice. Sam and Mercedes turned to see a blonde woman rushing towards them in a navy blue suit. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a bun and her lips were painted a petal pink. When she looked up for catching her breath, the two adults saw it was a familiar face. Quinn Fabray stood there and rushed over, bending down to take the child by his shoulders, their eyes meeting. "Don't you ever do that again, do you understand me? I almost had a heart attack when I turned around and found you gone."

"Sorry aunt Lucy," he muttered.

Quinn's frown turned into a tender smiled and she pressed him against her. "Just remember that next time, okay sweetie? I don't think you Aunt Rache would want you to disappear in the middle of a very important court case."

The boy nodded. Quinn ended the hug and looked up see her two friends standing there. "Oh, I didn't see you guys there! Sorry about that," she blushed. She stood up at full length and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know this is probably not the best time, but its important."

"How important?" Mercedes asked. "And didn't you already have a kid? What happened, Puckerman knock you up again?"

Quinn didn't winch, just kept a poker face at the venom in Mercedes' tone. If there was one thing the blonde knew, it was that she never forgave Quinn for "stealing" Noah from her in college. There had been no stealing. Noah and Quinn had decided to obtain joint custody of their child, even though they never got married. But Mercedes didn't know that. She hadn't really grown up much since high school.

Why was Sam with her?, she mused to herself. Instead of asking out loud, she turned to Sam. "You know who this is," she said, looked down at the child.

Sam did know. The boy standing in front of him was his son. The son he had not seen since he was three years old, asleep in his other parents arms as he went to board a train in Grand Central Station. The child he had with Kurt.

Sam looked down at the boy, and with misty eyes, chocked out his name. "Fiyero."


	2. Chapter 2

**Without You  
**

Sam Evans was expecting a lot of things to happen when the new year hit. He was excepting to propose to Mercedes, maybe launch a new line of superheros and sci-fi stories. He wasn't excepting Quinn Fabray to show up with a blonde boy he hadn't seen in eight years, especially with the kid stuck in the middle of a custody battle between him (represented by his kid's godmother) and the kid's step-father.

And where is his maternal parent in all of this?

* * *

I do not own glee. Fiyero is the only character I own and he is portrayed in this fic as Dakota Goyo with his appearance similar to that in Real Steel.

Also, this is a rewrite of Never Let Me Go. I don't know if I want to delete that story or let someone adopt it. Feel free to do if you want, just give me the credit for Fiyero please. All I ask, or you can change to anything you want.

(PS: Fiyero refers to Quinn as 'Aunt Lucy' because he feels Lucy is prettier than Quinn.)

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter One

Little Boy with Intense Blue Eyes

* * *

Eleven year old Fiyero Hummel-Evans gazed at the man he would be calling father for the remainder of his visit. He could see some things that were similar to the man. The same blonde hair, the same strong chin and from the way he looked, he must have been a nerd. But that was it. He didn't anything else about this man other than he was married to his maternal father for almost five years before they got a divorce. What else was there he was going to have in common?

Aunt Lucy placed her hand delicately on his shoulder, "Can we come in?"

"No." The woman his father was with snapped just as his father answered with a "Sure."

"Come on in," his dad said and Fiyero walked inside with aunt Lucy not too far behind. "Can I offer you two anything?"

"Water for me, thank you." Aunt Lucy answered. She looked at him. "What about you sweetie?"

"Do you have any Dr. Pepper?" he asked timidly. Aunt Rachel never let him have soda, muttering how it was bad for him but Aunt Lucy would give a Dr. Pepper every once a month. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Be right back in two shakes," he answered and walked into the kitchen, leaving them with the angry woman he had planned an evening with. Fiyero looked at the romantic setting and could only guess to what it was. His father must have been playing on proposing to her.

"So what's this really about Fabray?" the woman asked crossing her arms over chest. "You obviously want something."

"I want my godson to be raised in a good home," his aunt answered. "And it's Berry-Fabray now."

"You're married to Rachel?" she asked with wide eyes. "You two hated each other."

"Hate is a thin line from being love."

Fiyero smiled softly and his aunt ruffled his hair. "And whose child is it? He can't be Sam's."

"Oh but he is," Quinn told her. "He's Sam's son alright. Just look at him."

He did have Sam's hair and some of his facial features but his eyes screamed a name she couldn't dare say aloud or even acknowledge. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. Maybe they mixed sperm. That was the only other way. He had to be Quinn's son too. He couldn't, just couldn't be his son.

"Why is he here?" Mercedes demanded.

Fiyero sighed. "I was living with my aunts but Aunt Rachel wanted me to live with my father."

"Why?"

"Court case," Aunt Lucy answered.

"Here you guys go," Sam called with a cheery smile as he set a glass of water down in front of Quinn and a glass of dark soda in front of Fiyero. Fiyero thanked him quietly and took a sip, smiling when the fizz hit his tongue. Sam smiled. "It's my favorite too, so there's plenty if you want another one."

The little boy smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"What court case?" Mercedes asked again. Quinn scoffed.

"You are not his parent, Ms. Jones, do this topic is not a matter of your concern. I'd like you to move into the next room please." Aunt Lucy spoke in her 'lawyer' voice. Fiyero blushed and watched as the woman flushed with anger and stormed into the other room, slamming the door behind her. Turning to his father, she ran a hand through her blonde locks. "I apologize for that," she said. "She was testing me."

"It's fine."

"You want to know why he's here and not with him, don't you?"

"Yes."

Sighing to herself, the blonde lawyer nodded and looked down at her godson who nodded softly. "As you know, on November 16th in the year 2015, Fiyero Noah Hummel-Evans was brought into the world by you, Samuel Nathan Evans, and one Kurt Elijah Hummel. Three years later, in 2018, a divorce was filled and you left for Los Angeles. All ties between you and Mr. Hummel were cut for unknown reasons. So you are unaware that Mr. Hummel remarried a year after the divorce, to one Blaine Everett Anderson."

Sam sighed softly. He should have known. Blaine may have been an asshole and cheated on Kurt but he had redeemed himself and was able to get back onto Sam's ex-husband's good graces and marry him. He nodded for Quinn to continue, noticing how Fiyero was glaring into his cup of soda. What did he not like about Blaine?

"You are also unaware that, when Fiyero was five year, a year after gaining Mr. Anderson has a step-father, that his maternal died?" Sam looked at Quinn in shock, a feeling in his chest too painful to even consider it as a thought. Kurt dead? That couldn't be. "There was a death certificate and everything. A closed casket funeral in Mr. Anderson's request and his will was never found. We are still searching for it but it's assumed that everything will go to Fiyero once he is of age."

"So then why is he here?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

"Seven months ago, it was discovered that Mr. Anderson had not been actually taking care of Fiyero. My wife, Mrs. Rachel Berry-Fabray, came to visit and found Fiyero home alone. Apparently, since Kurt's death, Mr. Anderson has been not only gambling away his money but also neglecting and emotionally abusing young Fiyero. He could leave for three weeks and not return. Granted he left enough money for food and he was never allowed to leave the house as Mr. Anderson would bolt the doors. Rachel has a key and was shocked to find Fiyero. After a doctor's report, it was found that Fiyero never ate or rarely ate and was suffering from malnutrition and had not seen the sunlight in almost six years. Mt wife acted quickly and I placed it in the system."

"Now the case is underway and Rachel requested that you take care of your child. It would nice for you to get to know him and Fiyero wanted it himself."

Sam looked at his child. "Do you want that?"

Fiyero nodded. "I would rather it be you than him. He doesn't even know my name. He called me Toronto for the last six years and thought I was just being silly when I told him my name was Fiyero."

Sam frowned. "I'll have to turn my work room into a spare bedroom but it's something I won't mind."

Fiyero flushed, "Thank you."

Sam got up and walked up to his son, wrapping his arms around his small frame. "You're welcome."

Quinn smiled next to him, none of them noticing Mercedes staring at them or notice she was gone until she slammed the front door. Fiyero blushed softly and Sam sighed deeply.

"I apologize for ruining your night," he told him and Sam shook his head.

"I think this is more important."

The blue eyed child smiled, a real one for the first time on years.


End file.
